Gods: Kori Tou Thanatou And The Titans Curse
by radicalgirl39
Summary: Here we are with a heroine you have never seen before! She's Naruko Uzumaki! The Princess of the Underworld/Daughter of Hades! And she has returned to her friends in America to get back in the Demigod gig once more! But she has to deal with Artemis getting captured and try to rescue her with Percy Jackson, Zoe Nightshade and her friends from her past.
1. Chapter 1

**Here we go! Enjoy!**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON/NARUTO!**

 **Gods: Kori Tou Thanatou**

 **Chapter 1: Sibling Meeting**

* * *

Well, she'll admit it.

She's freaking lost.

I bet you're wondering, 'Who's lost?' or 'Who are you talking about?'

I'm talking about the infamous kunoichi of the Hidden Leaf Village, Naruko Uzumaki!

I bet now you're saying, 'Oh wow! Naruko!' But then you pause to think...'Wait why is Naruko here?'

Let's just say she's about to reunite with some people from her past. Just a month ago she won the Fourth Great Shinobi World War! Everyone kept talking about her and asking for her autograph after that. She even received some awesome presents! But one night she laid in her cozy bed thinking about her old friends back in America, so, the awesomely cool Naruko decided to visit them.

Now she was somewhere in the woods at Bar Harbor, Maine.

Snow was everywhere she couldn't help but hug herself and sneeze. Good thing she brought her scarf and her jacket.

Oh Gods...how rude! Forgot to tell you all what she looked like. She had long sun kiss blonde hair that was in a French braid (Sakura begged to do it...), bright blue eyes, three faint whisker birthmark on both her cheeks, light tan skin, she was considered gorgeous by a lot of people, she wore a orange and black aviator jacket, black ripped jeans, a kunai pouch wrapped around her thigh, another pouch locked behind her lower waist and black ninja boots that stopped in the middle of her shins.

Dressed for success, eh?

She shivered and let out a sneeze then sniffed. "T-T-T-This i-i-i-is the last darn t-t-time I travel without a...what do you call those things again?...Oh! This is the _last_ darn time I travel without a car," She tried to flag down some cars and trucks that passed by her but all them just kept on going. Naruko almost jumped out of her skin at hearing what sounded like...battle cries?

 _"Someone must be in trouble,"_ Naruko thought now sprinting ignoring the cold air that swept round her ice cold body. She finally entered a wide open area to see that a fight really was going on. She saw what looked like a Manticore on the edge of a cliff with a girl that looked about fourteen hanging onto the beast like her life depended on it. The girl looked familiar to Naruko. The girl had honey blonde hair, light tan skin, steel gray eyes...oh no. _"Damn! That's Annie!"_

Naruko ran over to the Manticore making a quick hand sign and clones of herself popped up behind her. In the palm of the castor's hand was a sphere like Chakra of power. The clones grabbed Annabeth who had a look of surprise in her gray eyes then yelped when the clones moved away from the beast with her while the real Naruko roared slamming her sphere of Chakra into the Manticore's gut causing it to wail out in pain and stumbled back falling over the cliff.

A smirk spread across her lips but her hair waved around making her look up to see a helicopter shooting gunfire causing some girls to scatter away and making tiny holes in the snow. The blonde sighed shaking her head. Does she have to beat the crap out of bad guys all the time?

The whiskered girl was about to make some clones to destroy the helicopter until this auburn girl she knew stepped up looking at the helicopter calmly. That's all. No other emotion shown.

"It is all right now, Naruko," The familiar auburn girl spoke. " _I_ will handle these mortals."

Naruko sighed. "If that's what you want to do then I guess."

The auburn girl revealed as Artemis lifted her hand pointing at the helicopter. "Mortals," She announced, "are _not_ allowed to witness my Hunt." She flicked her hand and the helicopter exploded into a flock of raven birds flying off into the night.

The Hunters came out of their hiding spots.

The lieutenant Huntress frowned at the sight of Naruko. " _You_ said that thou would _never_ show thy face to us ever again!"

"Aww, so you've waited up on me this entire time Zoe?" Naruko cooed. The lieutenant named Zoe growled, "Are you seriously starting to hate me? I thought you did that with men."

"Naruko," Artemis said sternly.

"Sorry, sorry...I know. Don't tease Zoe or she'll flip her shit. Got it Arty."

Perseus Jackson, or by people other than monsters, Percy, hesitantly walked over to the older girl with his respected sword Anaklusmos or in English Riptide gripped and raised over his shoulder. He thought that the girl looked kind of cute. But he had to get that thought of his mind. Quickly. "Um, thanks for, uh, saving Annabeth...stranger."

Naruko raised a golden brow, "No need to thank me. She's like a little sister to me so of course I'll do anything to protect her," She said with a kind smile and held out her hand, "Hi, I'm Naruko Uzumaki, Daughter of Hades, Granddaughter of Aphrodite and I am also related to Zeus."

Percy's jaw dropped with wide eyes as he shook the girl's hand. He couldn't find words to describe how stunned he was. Chiron told him he was the only living heir of Zeus, Hades or Poseidon. Did Chiron lie to him?

Apparently!

Artemis swatted Naruko arm and she yanked her hand back from Percy with a wince. "What did I tell you about spilling out your identity like that?"

"He's was going to find out one way or another!" She snapped and Artemis mumbled some things under her breath about Naruko needing more discipline.

"I-I-I'm Percy-"

"I _already_ know who you are cutie," Naruko winked and, Percy felt the blood rush up to his cheeks. Was she seriously trying to flirt with him?

Zoe scoffed quietly, "Always being flirty. Known trait for children related to the, ugh, _Love Goddess_."

Naruko sent Zoe a child-like pout. "I wasn't really trying to flirt with him! I was just doing that for fun! Loosen up some!"

"I shall never follow anything thou say."

 _"She is such a bitch sometimes! She hasn't changed_ one _bit!"_ Naruko thought with a eye roll. She caught Percy gawking at Artemis. Maybe because he couldn't believe that the Goddess of the Moon was actually a kid! A twelve or thirteen year old kid! Naruko giggled at this about to warn the Son of Poseidon that if he stared too long that a arrow would be sent to his head in a matter of seconds.

But a girl behind a satyr held up her hands. "Whoa! Whoa! Time out!" She called and pointed her finger at all of them, " _W_ - _Who_ are you people?" She demanded. She looked around twelve and had long black hair hidden under a floppy cap, dark eyes, freckles and olive skin. Next to her was what seemed to be her little brother. He looked around ten with the same hair, eyes and skin color as her.

Naruko stared at them in amazement. _"So these are the kids who Father was yapping on and on about. I wasn't planning on finding them but oh well. Finding both my friends, the Hunters, this new dude Percy Jackson_ and _these kids all on the same day!_ _I'm on a roll today!"_ She turned to Artemis with a small grin, "Let me speak with them." Artemis was silent for a few seconds until she finally nodded. The blonde smiled slowly walking over to the two frightened and confused kids. She kneeled in front of the girl staring into her dark and pitch black eyes, "Huh. Bianca Di Angelo I presume?"

Bianca swallowed hard before nodding.

The Daughter of Hades eyes looked over to the boy staring into his eyes, "Guess you're Nico Di Angelo," Nico nodded. She sighed scratching her chin, "Well, I guess you two are thinking who the hell am I? I'm Naruko Uzumaki, Konoha's Future Orange Hokage, Konoha's Knucklehead Ninja and the Child of Prophecy. I wasn't planning on finding you guys at first. But your Father has spoken of you."

"O-O-Our Father?" Bianca's eyes widened just like her brother's.

"Yeah," Naruko said. "Uh, do you guys know _anything_ about the wonders of Greek Mythology?"

"Like Zeus, Apollo and-" Nico was cut off by the blonde girl who shushed him quietly.

"Names are _super_ powerful. You can't just walk around throwing names out, okay?" She said and he nodded understanding, "'Kay, I may as well go out and say it...but kids...your Dad is not dead. He's actually in Hell." Bianca and Nico paled a little at that, "Don't take it the wrong way! When I mean he's in _Hell_ I mean that...uh, your Dad is the King of the Dead, God of Riches, God of the Underworld whichever you want to put it. But yeah."

"Cool!" Nico exclaimed.

Bianca sent him a glare. "No! This is _not_ cool! Are Father is _not_ Satin!"

Naruko deadpanned. "I'm talking Greek Mytho not Christianity. But in those terms then uh, yeah why not."

" _Naruko_!" Artemis hissed with a frown.

Naruko bit her lip, "Sorry," She apologized to the siblings, "But you should be excited that he's your Father. He's a cool guy. He isn't power hungry like others describe him, he's more laid back and relaxed. Another reason you should be excited is because he's my Father as well. So you two are my little siblings."

Nico's eyes widened as did his sister's in disbelief, "Whoa! Are you serious?!" He cried out excited like no tomorrow. Him and Bianca had a older sibling that could watch over them and take care of them.

"I...uh..." Bianca trailed off.

Naruko turned to Grover who was awestruck at seeing both Artemis and his blonde friend. A small smile spread across her lips, "Grover, take Nico out into the woods so you two can discuss," She glanced to see a bunch of Mythomagic cards in her little brother's hands, "that Mythomagic card game stuff."

"You bet! Come on, Nico!" Grover waved for Nico who skipped over to the satyr's side and the two walked into the woods talking about all the nerdy geeky stuff.

Bianca swallowed locking eyes with her, apparently, older sister. "So, uh, what now?"

Naruko hopped onto her feet and held out her hand for Bianca to take, "I want to talk with you for a bit," She said, "I want to get to know you. And you can get to know _me_." She grinned pointing at herself using her thumb. The younger Daughter of Hades stared at the hand with a million of questions zipping through her mind she eyed her sister's grin and wanted to grin as well for some reason. She took the eldest Daughter of Hades hand.

"Okay.

* * *

 **Well here is my new story. As you can see it is about Naruko being the Daughter of Hades and her being a Legacy**

 **of both Aphrodite and Zeus. Crazy right?**

 **So I haven't exactly thought about the pairings. So I will leave it up to you guys!**

 **I have a poll up on my profile, check it out and vote.**

 **Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if the last chapter was short. As you all know, this one is longer. Promise.**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON/NARUTO! I wish I did but...sadly...I can't.**

 **Curse you Masashi Kishimoto and Rick Riordan! (Just kidding! I love you guys!)**

 **Gods: Kori Tou Thanatou**

 **Chapter 2: Talks, Choices And The Sun God!**

* * *

The two sisters were taking a quiet stroll in the woods.

Naruko felt kind of awkward. Mostly because her sister was quiet and they haven't been talking to each other ever since they began walking. Since Naruko is kind of talkative she had to say something because her fear is quietness!

That's her major fear! Well...not exactly. You're gonna find out what her number one fear is!

"Er, so..." Naruko whistled.

"So..." Bianca said as well not comfortable with the awkwardness.

Naruko scratched the back of her head, "Uh...do you promise not to tell anyone this?" She asked.

"What?"

"I'm going to tell you what I'm afraid of. _Do not_ tell anyone! Swear on the River Styx!"

"...Okay? I swear on the River Styx to never tell anyone Naruko's fear?" Bianca jumped in surprise at hearing a loud thunder-like boom. She looked around, "Does that happen a lot?!"

Naruko nodded, "Yeah. Once you swear on the Styx the Fates are watching. And if you break the swear then they'll just snip your string and you'll go bye-bye," She shrugged and her little sister gulped, "But uh, my fear," She leaned down to whisper in Bianca's ear, "I'm scared of midgets," She quickly lifted her head up.

Bianca looked at her weirdly then broke out into laughter. Naruko frowned then pouted like a child.

Bianca caught her breath keeping a small smile. "Sorry, it's just that...I never thought you'd be afraid of midgets. That's a funny fear."

"It is _not_!" Her fear was not funny! So don't laugh...

Bianca waved that off, "You're right," She said, "I just feel like I deserve to be in the Nut House."

"The Nut House!" Naruko repeated with a growl, "No child of Hades should go there. We aren't the most ha ha ha, cool under the fire kind of Demigods. We _totally_ have a problem with holding grudges. It's very dangerous. It's been dangerous ever since Adolf was fighting."

The younger Daughter of Hades dark eyes widened. "Oh my God...I'm _Hitler's_ sister?"

"Yeah. Worst thing ever, right?"

"No kidding..." Bianca mumbled. There was a question she wanted ask ever since they started walking through the woods. So why not ask now? "Naruko?" The older girl raised a brow, "Do you know those people back there?" She asked pointing back at where Artemis's Hunters were setting up camp.

Naruko puckered her lips to the side before nodding, "I just met Percy. But the others? Yeah."

"How do you know them?"

That's when Naruko's expression fell and she stopped walking to look down. Bianca saw this and cursed herself for asking that. Stupid question! Just stupid!

"S-Sorry Naruko. You don't have to answer that."

The blonde lifted her head wiping a tear away from her eye, "No, it's okay. I just get a little emotional when people ask me that. But if must know...Annabeth, Thalia and Grover are my best friends. I traveled around a lot with Thalia and a guy named Luke because I ranaway from my home. If you're wondering why did I runaway? It's because the people there treated me harshly and judged me by what was sealed inside of me," Bianca bit her lip at hearing that, "Anyways, we soon met Annabeth who also ranaway from her home. So the four of us traveled fighting monsters and stuff. Then Grover found us and escorted us back to Camp Half Blood..." Her shoulders tensed, "On the way, Father, he sent the deadliest of monsters from Tartarus just to capture Thalia because she's Zeus's kid. I don't know why but he wanted the monsters to kill me as well. We were all tired and weak and camp was just a up a bit further. Thalia said for us to keep going so that she could hold off the monsters, Annabeth and I begged for her to come with us. But she ignored us shouting for us to go when the monsters came running towards us. So we left and...and...Thalia died fighting. She was a hero and Zeus took pity on her turning her into a _tree_. A stupid tree! When we went inside of camp I only stayed for a year then left. I went to the Underworld, I met Father and his wife Persephone. She hates me."

"Does she hate all of Dad's children?" The dark haired girl asked. When she goes to the Underworld with Nico and Naruko she didn't want Persephone to be hating her.

"...Zeus cheats on Hera. Does she hate him?"

"Err, yes?"

"He has children with mortals and Goddesses, does she hate his Demigod and Godly kids?"

"Yeah."

"So of course Persephone hates all of Father's children!" Naruko exclaimed throwing her hands up, "It's the _natural_ order of things," Bianca rolled her eyes, "But, I'm just happy that Thalia is alive and well. She's gotten more punker the last time I saw her."

Bianca noticed the small blush that slowly crept onto the older girl's cheeks. This made Bianca raise a brow. Did Naruko have some kind of crush on Thalia? She wanted to ask but decided to keep that to herself. Didn't want any drama to break loose.

"Come on. We better get back to the others before they start to worry."

* * *

Grover grinned placing down some cards while Nico study his own. Percy noticed the grin on his best friends lips and raised a brow.

"Why are you grinning?"

The satyr looked up. "What? Am I not allowed to grin?"

"Uh," Percy then saw Naruko and Bianca walk out of the woods, "Oh! Here comes that Naruko girl and Bianca."

Naruko passed by Nico ruffling his dark hair, he frowned trying to fix his now messy hair. She now stood in front of Percy who felt uncomfortable just by locking eyes with her. "Perseus Jackson," Percy now felt his hand inching over to his pocket to take out his pen. Only monsters said his true name, "Son of Poseidon you almost put my friends _and_ my siblings in danger. But since I am a _forgivable_ person...I'll let you slide this time."

He tried to swallow the lump that formed in his throat as her eyes turned dark like Hades.

"Next time, I swear to Gods I will banish you to my Father's realm," She swore darkly and sweat dripped down Percy's face, "Understood?"

"Y-Yeah...s-sure..."

Naruko now placed on a small smile. "Good. Now I can go back to my normal self," She sighed running her finger through her blonde hair, "Mm, where's Lia?" She asked looking around. She was happy that her close friend wasn't a tree anymore. The girl could stretch her legs now! All of a sudden she yelped clutching the back of her head sniffling because of the pain.

" _That's_ what you deserve," Thalia grumbled shaking her fist that sent to the back of Naruko's head just seconds ago.

The blonde turned around facing the Daughter of Zeus with a wince rubbing her head, "I get it, I get it. You're pissed at me because you found out I stole your charm bracelet two days before you were turned into a tree," She said and her eyes widened. She quickly slapped her hand over her mouth.

Thalia felt her eye twitch, she knitted her brows at the Daughter of Hades who smiled sheepishly. "I knew it was _you_!"

Annabeth then joined the conversation with a small frown. "Thalia, you said that _I_ took it. I was trying to tell you Naruko did it!"

"Ya know what? When we should put this behind us...that was, what? Seven, or six years ago. So now," Naruko wrapped her arms around their shoulders, "we forget that ever happened. Who loves me?" She grinned.

"I don't." The punk girl threw Naruko's arm off her shoulder.

She smirked with a light chuckle, "Seriously, Lia? I could have sworn you loved me." She winked at Thalia who flushed biting her lip turning away. Naruko sighed pulling Annabeth into a hug, "Oh Annabeth, I missed you so much," She whispered in the younger blonde's ear. Annabeth threw her arms around Naruko waist pulling her closer and the hug becoming tighter.

"I missed you too..."

"Don't worry, this time I'm not leaving. I promise."

The sound of someone clearing their throat made the two girls break away and turning to the person who made the sound. It was Zoe.

Thalia groaned walking up to the Hunter. "What is it, Zoe?"

Zoe shot Thalia a deadly glare pretending to shoot arrows and daggers at her, "M'Lady has requested that," She now shot the glare to Percy, "you," She now shot it to Naruko, "ugh, and thou, come along with Bianca."

"Okay," Naruko sighed then frowned at Zoe, "Why do you always ' _ugh_ ' me?"

"Even if I told thou you'd still be as dumb as a rock," Zoe spun on her heels marching away.

Naruko now had a dumbfounded look, she then drew in the air as if she were trying understand what Zoe meant. She paused and fire grew in her eyes. _"That Huntress! She's saying a rock is smarter than me! Ooh...I'll get that bitchy Zoe back! If it's the last damn thing I do!"_ She thought balling her fists then taking deep breaths slowly to calm down. She's related to Zeus, so of course she'll angered easily.

"Ooh!" Nico raised his hand looking up from his game with Grover. He turned to Naruko, "Can I come?" He asked practically begging.

She walked over to him ruffling his hair and knelt down to be his height, "Sorry, bud, girls _only_ ," She then remembered that Percy was coming, "Let me rephrase that...sorry, bud, people over eleven _only_."

"No fair," The Son of Hades mumbled with a pout.

Naruko smiled softly at him. "When we come back I promise that I'll play that Mythomagic game with you."

His dark eyes lit up as did his entire face. "Really?!"

"Really, really." Naruko promised then looked over at Grover, "G, why don't you and Nico continue playing?" Grover silently begged not to let him...he thought this was a bit geeky. And he always ended up dying! Naruko silently threatened him and he sweated bullets hurrying over to Nico.

"C-C-Come on, Nico." Grover quickly sat down next to the boy picking up some cards and figurines of different Gods.

Naruko rubbed her forehead muttering, "And _now_ I must deal with my Aunt and her Lieutenant."

* * *

"Join us, Percy Jackson," The Goddess of the Moon said pointing at the pillow across from her on the tent floor. Percy took his seat, Naruko was next to Artemis (which angered Zoe who wanted to sit next to her Lady, but she had to sit next to, ugh, Naruko who kept sticking her tongue out at her), Bianca was on Artemis's other side looking extremely uncomfortable chewing on her bottom lip. Artemis turned to her niece, "Did you tell young Bianca about my offer?" She asked and Naruko smiled sheepishly.

Bianca frowned pausing abusing her bottom lip, "Wait...what offer?"

The blonde chuckled nervously waving off the question, "Nothing! Nothing!" Both Zoe and Artemis shot Naruko a stern look. She glared at Zoe who huffed but glanced down at the floor, "I am sorry, Lady Artemis. I should have told Bianca, but I didn't want to, I shouldn't make choices for others."

"It is alright Naruko," The Goddess nodded lightly understanding.

Percy held up his hands like a stop-everything-for-a-second gesture, "Hold on...what kind of offer?"

The whiskered girl cleared her throat before speaking, "A offer where Lady Artemis asks a female if they would like to join her Hunt. When they join," She lost her voice but she coughed a little to regain it, "her and become maidens."

Percy had to admit, he looked kind of lost. But then something clicked in his mind. "So, you guys just go around recruiting Half Bloods or someth-"

" _Not_ just Half bloods," Zoe interrupted facing Percy with a look of disgust in her eyes that were directed at him, M'Lady does not discriminate by birth. _All_ who honor the Goddess," She frowned at Naruko who scrunched her nose at her, "may join. Half Bloods, Nymphs, Mortals-"

"Which are you then?"

Anger flashed in Zoe's eyes like she was getting ready to kill the Water Boy.

"A word of advice Perseus?" Naruko spoke up.

"People call me _Percy_."

"Who cares?" Naruko asked and he shut his mouth immediately with a click, "But, uh, if you want to have a bunch of friends...think before you speak. And don't ask personal questions. You may just lose a friend," She then whipped her sun-kiss blonde hair to the side, this made Percy have a faint blush on his tan cheeks.

Percy turned to Bianca, "You can't join them! Nico _can't_ be a Hunter!"

"Absolutely not," Artemis agreed, "He will just go to camp. That is all a boy's good for anyways."

"Hey!" Percy frowned. No it was not, boys could do other things beside go to camp. They could read, eat...some other things..."You cannot join them Bianca! It's nuts! It's-"

"Just _let_ her choose, Son of Poseidon," The blonde girl muttered.

Percy grinded his together shooting up from his pillow, "No! She has to come to camp with me, Grover, Thalia and Annabe-"

Naruko glared at him, " _Please_. _Sit_. _Down_ ," Percy reluctantly sat back down on his pillow.

The Son of Poseidon eyes averted over to Naruko. "She's your sister. Why aren't you saying anything?"

The eldest Daughter of Hades took a deep breath to calm herself. "Son of Poseidon, I want you to know that I don't hate you, but please shut the fuck up. The reason I'm not saying anything is because it's her choice."

Zoe looked over to Bianca, "Make thy choice," She said softly.

Bianca had a million of thoughts racing through her mind, the most important was: Should she join the Hunt or Go to Camp Half Blood with her sister, brother and the others? She finally made her choice, but prayed it was the right one, "I-I choose to stay with my brother and sister so I can go to camp. I'm sorry Lady Artemis."

Percy and Naruko quietly cheered. This caught the attention of Zoe who mumbled some threating and old fashioned things about the two.

"I understand," Artemis said, "I have my own brother to look after."

A blush then spread across the blonde's face this made Percy raise a brow along with Bianca. She scratched her left temple clearing her throat, "...So, how is that bastard?"

Artemis massaged both of her temples. "Horrible."

Naruko chuckled rubbing the back of her neck, "Well when I see him I'll tell him to stop bothering you and your Hunters."

"Good. Because you will be telling him soon."

Her blue eyes widened. "As in...now? Now, _now_?"

"Yes," The Goddess nodded, "I called him, he will take you, your friends and my Hunters to camp. That reminds me," She looked over at Percy, "I need for you," She then poked Naruko's arm causing the girl to pout rubbing her arm, "and you to escort my Hunters there."

"Okay, I guess." Percy said.

Before Naruko could speak she was interrupted by Zoe. "Artemis, we do not need babysitters. We know how to handle ourselves."

 _"Well you sure act like it,"_ Percy thought rolling his sea green eyes.

"Don't need a babysitter?" Naruko repeated, "What? Scared you'll be put in timeout?" She joked. Bianca chuckled along with Percy. This made Zoe flush in embarrassment, "Don't have a big head, I'm just kidding with you. By the way, have you told Arty 'bout your not-so-secret crush on me?" She asked and Zoe gaped along with Percy and Bianca. Artemis raised a brow at this.

Zoe gritted her teeth feeling her flush grow even more. It felt like she was blushing too hard, "I would never fall for someone that is stupid like thou. I will never be in love," She then took a deep breath narrowing her eyes at the blonde, "Thou art a," She started, what it sounded like cursing at Naruko who could not make out what she was saying mostly because it was in old fashion.

"Temper, temper," The blonde waved her finger with a tisk. Zoe wanted to snap that finger off badly. Naruko hopped to her feet with a smile and her hands on her hips.

"We better go see if Mr. Sunny Side is out there."

* * *

When Naruko, Bianca and Percy walked out of the tent, the eldest Daughter of Hades told Bianca to go play with her brother which she nodded to. That's when Thalia, Grover and Annabeth huddled around the two with anxious to hear what happened inside the tent.

"So what happened?" Annabeth asked anxiously.

Percy sighed, "She just asked Bianca if she wanted to join them. But she turned them down. And it looks like Naruko and I will have to escort the Hunters to camp."

Grover turned pale along with Annabeth. "Last time the Hunters were there...it didn't exactly go too well."

"All I'm wondering is how the hell did they get _here_ so quick?" Percy wondered, "They just popped out!"

"They were probably hunting around here," Naruko answered.

"Bianca didn't join those bastards, she's smart for that," Thalia smiled as if she won a major game. Naruko couldn't help but think that her smile was cute.

The mocha colored satyr pouted. "But eternity with Artemis. That's like heaven for satyrs."

Naruko palmed her face with a sigh, "Satyrs...won't you understand that Artemis won't love you back?"

"But she's so...into _nature_ ," Grover swooned drooling a bit, this made him earn a whack to the head by Thalia. He bleated clutching his head.

"That's why we have Nymphs," Annabeth said with a eye roll, "They're into nature too. They sort of live in it."

"Good point," Percy agreed shooting the Daughter of Athena a small smile. She returned it to him with a tint of pink on her cheeks, Naruko noticed this and smirked.

But then she groaned once there was a familiar bright light in the sky. Artemis walked up next to her niece with her arms folded over her chest.

She muttered, "About time."

"I know right?" Naruko said looking up at the sky with her Aunt, "The guy is so damn lazy during the Winter. I'm never going to a Mall with _him_ again to get some Hot Chocolate."

"You two are, um, waiting for the sunrise?" Percy asked standing looking up at the sky with them. The blonde snickered with a grin glancing at Artemis who looked as if she were trying very hard not to curse the boy out. Did he not know anything about Greek Mythology?

"For my idiotic brother. Yes."

There was now a huge light and heat wave. Artemis covered her eyes and advised for everyone else to do the same. When the light died down the snow that was on the ground and on the trees were now melted off. Turned into puddles?

Yep.

Parked in front of Artemis was a bright red Maserati Spyder that glistened with now liquid snow. Percy's sea green eyes sparkled at the car in awe. It's like he fell in love with it just instantly. The driver got out of the car slamming the door shut with a foxy grin that would probably melt any girls heart. The guy had wavy sandy blonde hair, tan skin and sky blue eyes that were covered by obsidian black sunglasses. He looked somewhere between seventeen or eighteen, and he seemed to have a lean built.

"Wow," Thalia slightly blushed staring at the guy, "Apollo's a babe."

Naruko scowled at hearing that from the Daughter of Zeus. She did not want to hear that from her!...Wait, why did she care about what Thalia thought about Apollo? It isn't like she's jealous, right? She's not jealous so don't ask.

...Maybe a little...

"Little sister!" Apollo beamed at seeing his twin running over to her. She looked annoyed as hell, "Whazzup? You _never_ call or write! You had me worried!"

Artemis sighed in annoyance. "I am fine, brother. And for the last time...I AM NOT YOUR _LITTLE_ SISTER!"

"I was born first. Ask Mom."

"I don't need to ask Mother! I know who was born first, it was _me_! I helped her give birth to you! How many more millennia-"

"So, what's up?" The Sun God interrupted, "See you got the girls with you. Need some tips on archery?"

Artemis gritted her teeth, "I need a favor. I have some hunting to do, _alone_. I need you to take my companions to Camp Half Blood."

"Sure, sis!" He grinned. His sky blue eyes then averted over to Naruko and his face lit up. Literally, "Babe! You never call or write! I was worried! Did you kick Madara and Obito's ass?!"

Naruko rolled her bright blue eyes, "First off, I'm _not_ your 'babe'...anymore."

Percy blinked. "...W-Wait, anymore?"

"I used to go out with this bastard," Naruko grumbled. Everyone -except the Hunters and Artemis- looked surprised by this, "But I don't anymore cause I broke up with him."

"Over something stupid!" Apollo pouted.

"It wasn't stupid!"

"Yes it was! You know you loved for me to fuc-" That's when Naruko flushed slapping her hand over his mouth with a sheepish look. The Hunters scowled, Artemis shook her head in shame and the others blushed.

Naruko took her hand off the God of Prophecies mouth with a glare, " _Let's_ talk about something else. _Shall we_?" She roughly stomped on Apollo's foot and he cried out holding back tears.

"Yep, yep, yep!" He cried out and groaned once she removed her foot. When she cleared her throat placing on a smile he leaned down over to her ear whispering, "I still love you."

"Shut the fuck up!" She cried her voice turning high pitched, "I'll maul your Sunny Side as-"

Apollo then held up his hands in a stop-speaking-please motion. The Hunters, Artemis and Naruko knew what was coming next. "I have...a haiku coming on!" The Hunters, Artemis and Naruko groaned loudly. He cleared his throat dramatically holding up one hand, _"Green grass breaks through snow. Artemis pleads for my help. Naruko wants me back. I am so cool."_ He grinned waiting for applause.

"The middle and last line were only four syllables. And if I'm not mistaken, haikus only have three lines," Artemis said.

"Really?" Apollo frowned.

The eldest Daughter of Hades snapped her fingers with a winning grin. "Got it! How about, _'Naruko only wants to be friends, I am such an asshole?'_ "

"No, no, sweetheart," Apollo waved her off rubbing his chin in a thinking position. She glared at him for calling her 'sweetheart', "That's eleven syllables put together," He then started muttering to himself.

"Just say, _I am so awesome_ , or something."

Apollo gasped with a smile, "My girlfriend is such a genius! _I am so awesome_!" He then bowed before kissing Naruko on the cheek causing her to growl darkly holding herself back from hitting the flirtatious God.

Thalia couldn't help but huff at that crossing her arms over her chest. Annabeth noticed this.

She asked, "Uh, Thals, what's wrong?"

"Nothing... _absolutely_ nothing..." Thalia frowned muttering. she couldn't help but feel jealousy build up inside of her. She wanted to maybe try out kissing Naruko's soft...smooth...cheeks. Hmm, maybe she could her more than her cheeks... _"Damn my teenage hormones! I do not want to think like that! Especially when it's Naruko who's got me feeling like this..."_

"Now sis! Transportation for the Hunters! Good timing. I was just about ready to roll," Apollo said then winked seductively at the whiskered girl who now had a huge blush on her cheeks turning away silently cursing him, " _if_ you know what I mean."

"Will you shut it you perverted knucklehead?!" Both Artemis and Naruko shouted, they looked at each other then smirked.

Apollo held up his hands in a surrender gesture. "I was _not_ being a perv...this time at least. Anyways, do these Demigods and my Baby Momma-"

" _Ex_ -Girlfriend!" Naruko shouted, "Is that _really_ hard to say?!"

"...Whateves," Apollo waved that off and Naruko deadpanned, "Do these Demigods and my _Ex_ ," Naruko now had a thankful look, "need a ride to camp as well?" He questioned his twin who nodded.

"Yes."

"Okay then!" Apollo beamed. He pinched his Ex-Girlfriend's cheek who winced swatting his hand away, "Aw, I love you too," He cooed and she cracked her knuckles in a threating manner. He paled slowly looking at Thalia, "...Let's see, Thalia, right? Heard _all_ about you."

"Hi Lord Apollo," Thalia greeted the God dryly.

"Zeus's girl, yes?" Apollo asked and she nodded lightly, "Well good! Cause that makes you my half sister then. Used to be a tree if I'm not mistaken. Damn, I hate it when pretty girls get turned into trees! There was this one time where-"

"Brother," The Moon Goddess said impatiently, "You should get going."

"Oh right," Apollo said and his eyes drifted upon Annabeth, "Athena's gorgeous little girl, right? Annabeth Chase?" He winked.

Annabeth shuffled her feet in the green grass uncomfortably with tint of pink on her cheeks. This made Percy, Thalia and Naruko send Apollo stern but deadly glares. "Uh, yeah..."

Apollo then narrowed his eyes at Percy. "Percy Jackson?"

"Yeah. I mean...yes sir."

Apollo studied the Son of Poseidon who found this a little creepy until Apollo finally said, "Well! We'd better load up, eh? Ride only goes one way, West, and if you miss it, ehh, you miss it," That's when the Daughter of Hades snatched the keys out of her Ex-Boyfriend's pockets, "Hey!" He cried with a small frown. But on the inside it was good that she felt in his pants once more...

She pressed a button and the Maserati transformed into a yellow shuttle bus that kids used for Basketball games or things of that nature. "Let's get moving!" She grinned stashing the keys in her pocket.

* * *

 **Well here is the awaited Chapter 2!**

 **I bet you're wondering about Apollo and Naruko's relationship. I actually thought of that when I was watching this movie, it was real good! But damn I forgot the name of it.**

 **But yes they did indeed date long ago as it says in this Chapter. They had a sexual relationship and you'll learn more about that.**

 **The Poll is down! It's down folks! D-O-W-N! Thalia is the winner! But I have been having a lot of people ask me to do the pairings with NarukoxPercy. They look cute together that's what people say! Don't freak out.**

 **But just tell me please...should it be Team NarukoxThalia? Or Team NarukoxPercy? I might put a poll up for that. But I want to hear it from you guys in the Reviews!**

 **Okay, don't forget to Review! How I love that! Ooh! Not to mention Following and Favorite!**

 **(No Flames Please!)**

 **S-S-See ya in the next Chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**What I am going to tell you all is great for some people and sad for others. And if you're not satisfied from what I'm about to tell you don't say you're done reading this, okay? Please.**

 **I'm going with NarukoxThalia for the pairings. Because there are less Yuri for those two here so I decided to just go with them. Don't stop reading this, really guys.**

 **I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON/NARUTO!**

 **Gods: Kori Tou Thanatou**

 **Chapter 3: Wild Bus Ride And Welcome Back To Camp!**

* * *

"AHH!" Screamed everyone on the bus.

I bet you're thinking, 'What's up? Why are they screaming?'

Well it's either because the bus is flying in the air past 100 miles per hour or Naruko's driving.

It's both actually.

She was in the drivers seat in the lap of Apollo. She'll admit that she didn't want to sit in his lap to drive but she had to due to his rule. DRIVING RULE NUM. 1: HOT BABES MUST SIT IN APOLLO'S LAP WHILE DRIVING! Naruko's never driven before, she really wanted to so, oh well. She's sitting in his lap. She did warn him not to do anything a pervert would do. He promised he wouldn't...yeah right!

Annbeth was seated next to Percy who she was hugging onto not daring to let go, this made the boy blush deciding not to speak but enjoy the moment while it lasted. Thalia was in the seat behind the drivers shouting at Naruko to slow down. She started cursing but it was blocked by the sound of Naruko honking the horn, Grover was next to Thalia bleating covering his eyes with his hands. Bianca and Nico were across from the two scraming clinging onto each other. All the Hunters were crammed in the back to stay away from the boys and Apollo.

They were freaking out as well.

Naruko roughly tilted the wheel and the bus charged down. They were heading towards the Atlantic Ocean at...oh damn it. A thousand miles per hour.

There were beads of sweat on Thalia's face and she looked a bit pale.

Percy saw this and frowned, _"What's up with Thalia?"_ He wondered in his mind.

Naruko cleared her throat with a grin picking up a microphone (a mike on a bus? Seriously?), " _As_ you can see on our right is the New England Coastline!" Her voice crackled through the microphone. Everyone, still screaming, whipped their heads to the right to see the Coastline, "Wonder if Prince William's out there somewhere?"

Apollo was somehow thrown in the back of the bus causing the Hunters to shriek squirming away from him. He glared at them and started climbing up the rows of seats with low grunts.

Grover and Thalia whipped their heads towards him. "Take the damn wheel/Take the wheel!" They begged him in unison.

"It's okay," Apollo said trying to hide the worry and panic in his voice, "She's a first time driver, so what? My Honeypie just has to learn how to handle dr-OH DAMN IT!" He shrieked at seeing a small New England town covered in snow down below them.

It isn't covered in snow anymore. Thanks to the bus, the snow melted off immediately. Small fires were popping up on like birthday candles on churches and whatnot. That's when trees and rooftops then started to catch fire. Smoke flew in the sky making it hard for Naruko to see.

 _"Damn I wish I had the Byakugan,"_ Naruko thought with a grunt squinting her bright blue eyes trying to see through the smoke.

"Just pull up!" Percy yelled, well, cried.

Naruko cursed under her breath before jerking back on the wheel. This made everyone hug the person who they were next tightly. No one could die today. When they dashed upward, the blonde smiled looking through her window at seeing that a bit of coldness took out the fire. The coldness now affected the bus.

Apollo finally made it back to the drivers seat with a pant he looked up and pointed. "There," He wheezed, "Long Island is right _there_! So _please_ Honeypie, slow down. 'Dead' is only an expression."

She glared at the Sun God who's sky blue eyes widened at what he said. Before he could apologize she drove her foot in his face sending him tumbling down the isle into the back once more earning shrieks from the Hunters again. Naruko was zipping toward the Northern Coastline of Long Island. And there was Camp Half Blood. Naruko felt a flicker of happiness in her heart at seeing her former home.

She couldn't wait to see Chiron, the Aphrodite Cabin (since she is kind of related to them), the Hephaestus Cabin (they were like her Step-uncles and Aunts since Aphrodite is married to Hephaestus), she just wanted to see everyone! Even the new campers! For her, it didn't matter. Everyone thought she was awesome mostly because she was related to two of the Big Three.

She didn't find that awesome but horrible since her Father and Great-Grandfather didn't exactly get along. Thank the Gods she wasn't blood by all three of them. That'd be the worst thing ever.

Then Apollo climbed back up with a red hand mark across his tan face. Was he slapped by one of the Hunters? "Dear, use the brakes please," He groaned rubbing his cheek.

"Just get ready," The whiskered girl muttered gripping tighter onto the wheel.

"...Did you hear me? Brake."

"Get set."

"You don't have to play the Silent Game with me! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-BRAKE!" They were only a few hundred feet away from wrecking into the ground.

Naruko now splattered a evil grin across her lips, "You guys better keep your asses glued to your seats! This is gonna be a doosie!" The eldest Daughter of Hades slammed her foot down on the brake causing the bus to hop across the camp lake scaring away some Naiads. Naruko stuck her head out of the window with a sheepish smile, "Sorry! Excuse me! Hey! What's with that smug look lady?!"

That's when she sharply turned the wheel making the bus spin around across the lake. Grover clutched his stomach looking a little green while slapping his hand over his mouth keeping down his food the best he could. The bus then flew out of the lake landing roughly on the surface shaking everyone.

If you looked out the window you could see that the canoes in the lake were either half melted or broken.

Someone's going to have to fix that.

Apollo placed on a brave smile before planting a kiss on his Ex-Girlfriend's cheek causing her to blush and shove him down on the floor. She slid out of the drivers seat placing her hands on her hips looking at everyone with a grin, "Well," She started off, "let's go see if we grilled anyone!"

* * *

As everyone departed from the bus, Naruko was behind Thalia's old tree with her arms crossed over her chest leaning against the tree with a million of thoughts going through her mind. She glanced to see the Hunters taking their luggage out.

She wondered what was going on back in the Elemental Nations.

Like, what is Sakura doing? What's Kakashi-sensei doing? What is Konohamaru doing? Or what is Sasuke doing?

But the thing that was bothering her the most was, well...

Thalia.

Just years ago, her and Thalia were best friends traveling with Luke then Annabeth came, then Thalia died and turned into a tree and now she's back. Alive and healthy. She didn't change anything about herself. She's the same. This brought a small smile to her face.

It felt like butterflies just emerged from her stomach. Skeletal butterflies that is. She always had to think like since she was Hades' kid.

Was she seriously in love with a girl?

"Hey," Said the voice of, Thalia, who was now in front of her friend, "What the hell is wrong with you?! You _know_ how I am with that kinds of stuff! Are you crazy?!"

 _"Crazy in love with you? Then yes,"_ Naruko thought before trying for a goofy grin rubbing the back of her neck, "Sorry, Lia. I just got carried away. I _forgot_ that little fear of yours."

The Daughter of Zeus swatted at the whiskered girl's arm with a frown, "Fool!" She hissed, "Don't say it out loud like that!"

Naruko pouted. "Gee Wiz, sorry."

Thalia rolled her electric blue eyes before asking, "What are you doing back here?"

 _"Maybe now you should tell her,"_ Naruko thought biting her bottom lip. She wasn't afraid of doing the impossible or crazy. This was her chance. So she has to ay it nice, slow and steady, "...I, uh, I...Thalia, I lo-"

"Hey!" Whined the voice of Nico who ran in front of Naruko holding out his Mythomagic cards, "Big sis...you _promised_ ," He frowned.

Naruko half smiled knelt down locking eyes with him, "Big sis, eh?" She then ruffled his dark hair causing him pout, "I will play with you. Once I get everything laid out and stuff we'll play, alright Death Boy?"

The Son of Hades pondered on this a moment but smiled at the nickname she gave him. "Okay."

She then did something unexpected. She kissed his forehead making the boy blush. Naruko stood on her feet and gestured for her Little Brother to go with the others which he did. A smile spread across her lips watching him. But what worried her was Bianca. Her Little Sister didn't seem to be having as much fun as Nico. Naruko understood this had to be tough for the girl...but she thought that Bianca would at least try to have fun.

Naruko knew that being a Child of Hades meant one: Fun is overrated. Or two: Having little fun.

And that's sad.

But since Naruko has mixed bloodlines, she wasn't one or two.

Thalia smirked clapping Naruko on the shoulder, "Playing the Big Sister?"

Naruko blushed but then shrugged, "Someone has to be there for those kids," She said simply, "So I will. And I'll take those two down to the Underworld to meet their Father, my Mother and Persephone. Soon that is."

"So...you and Apollo huh?" Thalia asked trying to hide the distaste in her voice.

The blonde grinned at that. "He's my Ex, Lia. We dated a couple of years then I broke up with him. Why do you want to know? Jealous?" She teased, _"I could probably try teasing her."_

The Daughter of Zeus scoffed. "You _wish_."

"Huh. Looks like my wish came true, cause you're jealous," Naruko said the last part in a sing-song voice.

"You're so damn full of yourself!"

"...I think you mean I'm so _full_ of you," The whiskered girl winked seductively, _"That was a good one. Thanks Aphrodite!"_

That's when the blood rushed all the way up to Thalia's face, "You are such a...! I'll kill you!"

Naruko chuckled, "In sex or what? Cause I'm available Lia," Thalia's fist clenched, "We could always be Friends with Benefits if you want."

"Shut up you perv!" Thalia grumbled shocking Naruko in the arm.

"Ow," Naruko rubbed her arm, "Okay, okay. I forgot you're not all about teasing."

"Damn right."

* * *

The group walked inside of the Big House. Grover offered to show the Hunters to their cabin. So now it was just Naruko, Percy, Bianca, Nico, Thalia and Annabeth. Mr. D (a.k.a. Dionysus) was at a table with Chiron who was in a wheelchair with Hot Chocolate next to his hand. The two were playing cards as usual. To Naruko, those two haven't changed one bit.

Mr. D picked up his can of Coke sipping it when his eyes looked over at the Demigods...he saw the one that he feared the most. Naruko. The Wine God then spat out his Coke much to Chiron's surprise. Mr. D pointed at Naruko, "You! I didn't think that this day would ever come but, you've returned! I knew this would happen soon! I didn't think _this_ soon!" He rushed over to the confused blonde kneeling down. He began to bow down at her feet, "I beg of you! Spare me! Please!" The God pecked both her feet while bowing.

Chiron's eyes widened at seeing the Daughter of Hades, "Naruko," He said with a warm smile, "You have returned."

"Returned?" Percy repeated. His head turned to Naruko, "You've been at camp before?"

"Well duh Wet-ster," Naruko rolled her bright eyes. She glanced down at Dionysus, "Hey. D? You can get up now."

Mr. D quickly stood up dashing over to his seat swallowing checking his cards.

The Son of Poseidon looked at Annabeth. "What did she do to get Mr. D all... _like that_?"

Annabeth saw Mr. D gulping at Naruko. "When she was here, she used to pull the worst of pranks at camp. Most were targeted at Mr. D. One time, she made it look like Mr. D was being banished to Underworld and Skeleton Warriors were dragging him in. When she stopped it Mr. D ran from her. He's been afraid of her ever since."

 _"Note to self: Do not cross Naruko,"_ Percy thought with a gulp.

Naruko rubbed the back of her head, "Well, yeah, I thought it'd be time to return."

"It's good to see you."

"You too," Naruko said with a small grin.

The Teacher of Heroes looked at Nico and Bianca. "Ah! And this must be-"

"Bianca and Nico Di Angelo. They're half bloods," Percy said.

Chiron sighed with relief. "You've succeeded then."

"Yeah. About that...I know who their _parent_ is," Naruko said with tensed shoulders.

"You do?" Chiron asked a little surprised, "Well, then, who is there Godly parent?"

Naruko shuffled her feet and locked eyes with the Centaur. "My Father."

Chiron's smile melted. "No...this cannot be. The Prophecy. Kronos has bested us once more."

Then Grover trotted in grinning like a madman. He had a black eye and red lines across his face that looked like slap marks. The Demigods winced at seeing his face. "The Hunters are moved in! My mission is accomplished!"

Chiron frowned deeply with a sigh. "The Hunters, eh? I see that we have _much_ to talk about," He glanced at the Di Angelo siblings, "Grover, take the children to the den and show them the Orientation Film."

"But...oh! Right! Yes, sir."

"Orientation Film?" Bianca repeated, "I don't want Nico to see anything inappropriate."

Naruko poked her sister's head. "Little strict aren't you? I started watching R-rated movies when I was five."

Annabeth swatted her friend who winced frowning at her.

"It's PG-13," Grover said.

"Cool!" Nico exclaimed taking his sister's hand following the Satyr out of the room happily.

"Percy, Annabeth," Chiron said, "go down to the cabins and inform the campers that we'll be playing Capture The Flag tomorrow evening."

"But, Chiron, we don't have enough-" Annabeth was cut off by her father figure.

"It is tradition," Chiron said, "A _friendly match_ for whenever the Hunters visit."

Thalia scoffed lightly, "Yeah," She muttered, "I bet it's _real_ friendly."

Naruko sighed scratching her chin. "While you guys do that I'll go and greet the Aphro cabin," She said and turned to Thalia, "Wanna come?"

"I'd rather jump off a mountain than go in that Barbie Dream House," Thalia grumbled.

"You wouldn't jump off a mountain. Trust me," Naruko winked at the punk girl before walking out of the room.

 _"Damn her!"_ Thalia shouted in her mind.

* * *

 **Here is Chapter 3.**

 **So yeah, I'm making this Yuri and stuff. I've got to admit that this is my first Yuri story. So people who wanted Percy and Naruko don't get mad okay? Continue reading this.**

 **I'll see you guys later.**

 **Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here goes Chapter 4 enjoy it!**

 **I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON/NARUTO!**

 **Gods: Kori Tou Thanatou**

 **Chapter 4: Little Things Are Everything, The Streak Must End**

* * *

Naruko knocked on a door that was attached to cabin that looked like a Barbie Dollhouse.

Worst...the entire cabin was bright pink and smelled like perfume.

The door swung open showing...

"Silena? Silena Beareguard I presume?" Naruko asked crossing her arms eyeing the girl. Not in that way!

The girl revealed as Silena nodded, "Can I, uh, help you?"

The older girl simply smiled, "Come on Silena! You don't remember me?"

Silena slowly shook her head taking up the appearance of the blonde that stood in front of her. She tried to work the gears in her brain, she was trying her best to remember the blonde but nothing.

A small frown spread across the Aphrodite girl's face, Naruko sighed, "You seriously _don't_ remember me Lena?"

That's when Silena's expression turned from confusion into both surprise and happiness. "N-Naruko?"

"One and only Lena," Naruko replied, she was then captured in a hug by Silena. She happily returned the action. When they broke the hug Silena had a smile on her lips, _"She's grown since the last time I saw her. She isn't scared little girl anymore, she's now a beautiful fourteen year old who's probably strong and a great fighter."_

"I can't believe you're back! It's been years. I missed you."

Naruko scratched her whiskered cheek, "Yeah? I missed you too. I was just in and out of this world and my own during the years. I even started a relationship with a certain God."

Silena's eyes widened in disbelief. Her, in some cases, niece was in a relationship with a God. But which God?

"I dated Apollo," Naruko said and Silena whistled, "We were having fun _all_ the time. If you know what kind of fun I mean," She winked and Silena had a dust of pink on her cheeks knowing what the older girl meant, "He took me to a bunch of places. I met a lot of famous people since he was like, uh, Mr. Hollywood in a way."

Silena gasped clasping her hands together, "Did you meet Beyoncé? Or Eminem?"

"Yeah," Naruko nodded then pouted, "Beyoncé wouldn't let me perform with her on her tour," But then her face lit up with a grin, "But Eminem taught me how to rap. I might perform during the campfire thing with some Apollo kids. We'll go all-"

The jumped at the sound of squealing. All the Aphrodite cabin girls burst out of the cabin along with boys gathering around Naruko. They were asking various questions all at once with grins. Like how many hearts did she break? Or what was the biggest dic-

"Enough!" Naruko barked out causing all of them gasp backing away, " _Why_ the hell would anyone of you do _that_?! Ask stupid questions? Is that all the Aphrodite cabin is good for? Gossiping? Shopping? Finding the right pair of shoes?"

"Guilty," Said a girl who looked about twelve or thirteen. She looked Asian and looked as if she was perfect all the time.

Naruko stepped up to the girl with a frown. "And who are you? Little Miss Perfect?"

The Asian girl flipped her black hair with a eye roll, "I'm Drew Tanaka. _You_ must be that sorry excuse of a Granddaughter of Aphrodite."

"Drew!" Silena scowled the girl known as Drew.

"What, Silena?" Drew frowned, "I'm setting this," She looked up and down at Naruko, " _thing_ straight."

Naruko left eye twitched but then a spark was shown. Her eyes turned dark but sparked with electricity. Like bolts of lightning. Silena knew this look. Something bad was going to happen. In a blink of an eye, two **Shadow Clones** of Naruko were pinning Drew to the ground. Drew was screaming and squirming but the **Clones** pressed down harder on her.

The Aphrodite cabin girls and guys wanted to help her...but they didn't want to get pinned down by Naruko duplicates. Silena cursed under her breath before running over to the cloned prying them off Drew who scrambled to her feet screaming at the **Clones** who were released by Naruko who had a satisfied look.

"Sorry, but I don't like brats. You're probably one of those...uh...what are they called again?" Naruko snapped her fingers, "Yeah! One of those 'Daddy's Little Girl' brats. I hate them. I don't hate you. I just don't flat out like you and I just met you," She turned away from a jawdropped Drew. The blonde now faced the crowd of Aphrodite girls and guys who were shaking in fear of the Granddaughter of Aphrodite who grinned, "Now. There will be some _New Rules_ , right Counselor?"

Silena couldn't help but feel fear shiver down her spine. "Y-Yes of course, Naruko."

Naruko nodded at her then looked back at her Uncles and Aunts, "First off, if you are new and don't know who I am...I'm Naruko Uzumaki, Counselor of the Hades cabin, Daughter of Hades, Granddaughter of Aphrodite and Great-Granddaughter of Zeus."

One guy in the crowd raised a shaky hand, Naruko pointed at him and he swallowed. "I'm Mitchell. And, uh, is the Hades that cabin that's red and looks scary?"

The whiskered girl chuckled lightly, "Well of course. My Dad didn't put it there though, I did. With permission from Shocky," The sky boomed in anger and she rolled her bright blue eyes, "Oh shut up! You know like that name!" The sky boomed again even angrier, "Now what would Grandmother Rhea say if she heard that kind of language from you?" The sky then settled down. She smiled softly, "Works _all_ the time."

"Should we get to the New Rules?" Silena asked, "By the way, what are the New Rules?"

"This," Naruko cleared her throat, "The New Rules are Number One: No trying to rape _any_ newcomers."

Some girls in the crowd cursed under their breath with a grumble.

"Rule Number Two: Respect each other. Rule Number Three: Train everyday to become stronger-"

"WHOA WHAT?!" Screamed all the Children of Love with wide eyes. Now Naruko was taking things way too far. Training? They could barely throw a damn dagger! How can they survive training?

Naruko frowned at seeing this. She expected them to be excited, jumping for joy. But this? Shameful. If Guy-sensei or Rock Lee were here they'd be crying over this shouting out inspirational things that would give them a headache.

"Yes, training. The Aphrodite cabin is the most weakest and pathetic cabin in all of camp," Naruko shook her head while saying that. And the Children of Love pouted at that. They weren't the fighting type. The make-up, shopping and looking great everyday type? Bingo! "You have to show Mr. D, Chiron and the other campers that you're more than pretty faces!"

A bunch of them were smiling flipping their hair mumbling things like, 'Why thank you.' Or 'Well duh. Have you seen me?'

"You all are the kids of Aphrodite! The Grandkids of Ouranos! You have powerful bloodlines. Use that power that is buried under all that make-up, hair curlers and weird green facial masks!"

A boy grinned, "They help with keeping our skin smooth and soft."

Naruko shot him a hard glare and he whimpered. "I don't give a damn! That's the problem! You worry about stuff like that! Don't focus on that all the time. You guys hide all the time when the rest of us are fighting to protect what we love. You say that 'fighting is useless and stupid' I agree. But sometimes you _have_ to fight to protect the ones you love the most," One girl raised her hand and Naruko rolled her eyes, " _Other_ than yourself," The girl slowly dropped her hand, "Now, we are going to train until it hurts us. We are going to train until we bleed. We are going to train until sweat drips down our faces! RIGHT?!"

"Uhh...yeah...right..." They mumbled looking uneasy. Naruko cracked her knuckles loudly causing them to sputter, "U-U-Uh, y-yeah! Yes ma'am!"

"Great!" Naruko grinned, "We'll begin now! Run all around camp until dinnertime."

Their colors turned pale staring at their Niece as if she'd grown two heads. She's kidding right?

"Hop to it!" She barked and they jumped in fear beginning to dash away, "If you stop you'll have to run until morning comes!"

Silena chuckled lightly before facing Naruko, "You think you're a _little_ hard on them?"

Naruko scoffed, "Certainly not," She frowned lightly at what she just said, _"Certainly not? I don't think I've ever said that before. Arty is having quite the influence on me,"_ The blonde thought with a sigh. She gave Silena a pat on the shoulder before walking off, "I'll see you later Lena."

Silena nodded, "Okay. But are you sitting at our table for dinner?" She asked. She thought since Naruko is her mother's granddaughter, she should sit at their table.

"Maybe. I'm thinking about sitting with either my new siblings or Thalia."

Silena waved good-bye at her Niece. "Alright then! See you in a bit!"

"See ya!" She was now out of sight.

Something then crossed the Daughter of Aphrodite's mind. _"New siblings?"_

* * *

At dinner, some of Naruko's friends looked miserable. Especially Percy. He was all alone at the Poseidon table. And Thalia was alone at the Zeus table, Naruko offered to sit with her but she wanted to be alone for awhile. Naruko understood this and sat with her siblings. She was happy that Bianca was happy and laughing. The three Children of Hades even played Mythomagic which seemed to be a bit of fun to Naruko.

When the Aphrodite came in, they were sweaty, tired and hungry. Pants escaped their lips. Naruko praised them as they sat at their table sending murderous glares over to their Niece who grinned. When everyone finished their dinner Chiron made the customary toast to the Gods and formally welcomed the Hunters of Artemis.

The clapping was kind of...well, half heartedly and weak.

He then announced the 'good will' Capture the Flag for the next day. At least it made everyone clap with more enthusiasm.

After dinner, everyone trailed off to their respective cabins to go to sleep. Naruko told the Aphrodite cabin to get ready for tomorrow because they would have to either play in Capture the Flag or face her wrath.

...Of course they were terrified at the smile she gave them.

They chose to play in Capture the Flag.

Sad for them.

Silena chuckled at the expression their faces when Naruko left to the Hades cabin.

She snuggled in her warm bed drifting off to sleep.

Bad thing was, when Demigods sleep, they dream, nightmares. Naruko hyperventilated sweating bullets while stirring in her bed mumbling things in her sleep. Maybe it was morning because the she felt some light through the cabin window shine down on her. Since she didn't get up the light grew brighter and she sat up groaning lightly.

The blonde glared at the sun that seemed to be smirking at her. "Oh will you just cut it out?"

Naruko jumped out of bed, she walked over to Bianca who was sound asleep snoring lightly. The blonde couldn't help but smile softly she gently shook her little sister, "It's morning time, Bianca, time to get up."

Bianca groaned cracking open her dark eyes. "...Five more minutes..." She grabbed her pillows cuddling with them before closing her eyes.

Naruko rolled her bright blue eyes. "One, Two, Three, Four, Five! Your five minutes are up, Bi."

"No it's _not_ ," Bianca mumbled into her pillows, "You just counted to five. My five minutes start now. Bye-Bye..."

That's when Naruko pulled Bianca, who squealed in surprise, out of bed planting her feet on the floor. Nico grunted falling out of bed landing on his feet rubbing his eyes with a yawn. Naruko ruffled both their hair, "Good! You guys are up. Get dressed, cause I want for you guys to hangout and talk with some of the other kids," She grinned and the Di Angelo siblings pouted.

After breakfast, Naruko went over to Grover so that she could explain her dream to him.

"...and I think she's in trouble," Naruko finished fiddling with her fingers.

Grover started to twirl the shaggy fur on his goat legs. "So, uh, she was kidnapped?"

"Yes! I mean, who the hell can kidnap a Goddess?!"

"Hm, Zoe had a similar dream-"

"Wait, what? Zoe had a dream like mine?" Naruko asked a little stunned. Her and Zoe shared a dream. HER and ZOE. Thalia won't be too happy about this.

"I...I don't know, exactly," Grover admitted, "About three in the morning she came to the Big House demanding to talk with Chiron. She looked panicked."

Naruko couldn't help but smirk at her Satyr friend, "How do you know this, G-man?"

That's when Grover's entire face turned red and he pulled the collar of his shirt. "I...was...uh...kind of camped outside the Artemis cabin."

The whiskered girl bursts out laughing holding her sides causing Grover bleat in embarrassment. She wiped a tear with a sigh, "G, you're a stalker," She snickered.

"I am _not_!" Grover bleated and his face turning even redder, "Anyway, I followed her to the Big House and hid in a bush and watched the _whole_ thing."

"You say it like it's a big deal."

"It is! She got _really_ upset with Argus since he wouldn't let her in. It was a real dangerous scene," Grover said.

 _"Everything's dangerous with Zoe,"_ Naruko thought with a grunt, "What did Arty Jr. say?" She asked the Satyr.

Grover shivered with a grimace look on his face. "Well, she starts talking old fashioned when she gets upset. So it was kind of hard to understand, you see. But she did say something about Artemis being in trouble and needing the Hunters. Then she called Argus a Boil-Brained Lout...I think that's a bad thing."

Naruko rubbed her forehead. "It _is_ , she called me that _many_ times before. Still does."

Grover snickered earning a frown from the Daughter of Hades, "Finally Chiron came out in his pajamas and his horse tail was in curlers-"

"Sweet. He wears curler!"

"Don't tell him I told you," Grover said and Naruko nodded, "Zoe said she needed permission to leave camp immediately. Chiron refused. He reminded Zoe that the Hunters had to stay until they received orders from Artemis. That's when she said, 'How can we get orders from Artemis when she is lost?'"

"Good question Zoe," Naruko agreed, "But who could kidnap her? And why?"

Grover sniffled crying anime tears. "I don't know! Artemis! Who took her?!" He wailed and Naruko rubbed his back sympathetically.

But she had to admit that she was worried for Artemis too. Naruko knew that the Goddess of Hunt could handle herself but...she just hoped that the Titan Lord wasn't involved with Artemis's kidnapping.

* * *

Naruko found herself sitting on the steps of the Hades cabin listening to the Counselors of different cabins fussing and arguing over each other with frowns. She was just chilling out on the steps drinking a bottle water until she was disturbed by the Counselors of all people. They needed a plan to defeat the Hunters...when they were discussing the plan a fight almost broke out.

So the next person they thought of was Naruko!

...Let's hope her advice works here.

"Enough, already!" Shouted Charles Beckendorf who had a aggravated look on his face. The shout caused the others to pause and face him. He was quit at times but when he had an idea to offer or raised his voice everyone listened, "We came here to seek a plan to beat the Hunters, _not_ argue. Since we didn't have a plan of our own we need to ask the next big person."

Silena faced her Niece with a pleadingly look, "Do you have a plan?"

"You're wanting something like _that_ from me?" Naruko asked and they nodded making a smirk form on her lips, "Well, if you are wondering why you lose like fuck to the Hunters it's one reason why," She held up her index finger, "You _all_ lack leadership, trustworthiness and most important...teamwork."

Percy counted his fingers and shot her a small confused frown, "That was 'three' reasons."

The blonde blinked, "Really? Because I thought...that I don't really _care_ ," She rolled her bright blue eyes at Percy who had a small pout. To be honest, Percy annoyed her so much that she wanted to jump in Tartarus. Yeah, that bad, "But I'm going to be straight up with you guys...you are all going to get your asses kicked," The Counselors' face fell and their shoulders slumped, "You all were trained to work alone which isn't a bad thing, but, you weren't trained to work as a team. Teamwork is important. Even for a solo person. You guys have to work together more with your friends _and_ people who aren't."

Katie Gardner, Daughter of Demeter and Counselor of the Demeter cabin jabbed her thumb at Travis and Connor Stoll who were the Sons of Hermes and Counselors of the Hermes cabin, "If we're doing yippee yay teamwork, I cannot do it with those two!"

Travis growled, "Why not?"

"Yeah, why not? We're awesome to work with!" Connor planted his fists on his hips puffing his chest out with a huff. If there was one thing Naruko knew, is that these three had some kind of rivalry going on. Luckily she's a master at that kind of thing.

"When I was younger, there was a boy that I hated and had a rivalry with...his name was Sasuke Uchiha," Naruko began with a small smile remembering the good ol' days, "Everyone wanted to be his friend and girls drooled over him. Especially my friend Sakura Haruno. Anyways, one day at the Academy, Sasuke and I went to, we had to fight and stuff. I was so cocky and such an idiot back then, before I knew it, he pinned me down to the ground. We stared in each others eyes for awhile. I saw something in his eyes, they were cold and dark. But also full of pain, sadness and loneliness. He was just like me. We shared a bond. And even though we didn't show it to each other or anyone else...we were the best of friends. Even though when we got even older he tried to kill me a dozen of times- but that's another story! The person you hate the most, you _love_ the most."

Everyone couldn't help but smile at the moral of the story. That is until Travis, Connor and Katie bursts out gagging catching everyone's attention.

Travis and Connor glared at Katie. "We don't love her!"

Katie sent the glare back to the Stoll brothers. "And _I_ don't love you guys!"

Naruko waved that off, "Oh you fourteen year olds...denying your feelings for someone...classic," She grinned but realized what she said and grimaced, "Oh Gods! I sound like Granny Dite! That's what I get! Damn it..." She swore darkly then pointed at Katie and Travis, "...You two are the people I'm talking about. Take out Connor. I'm saying that Travis and Katie are in love but just don't want to show their true feelings for each other."

Katie and Travis flushed glancing at one another in embarrassment. They did not love each other. This is some of kind of prank, right?

Connor faced his brother, " _Loving the enemy_ , Travis?! That's shameful!"

"I don't love Katie! I swear on the latest prank we're doing that I don't love her!"

Mark, a Son of Ares and the Counselor of the Ares cabin grinned evilly, "So," He began facing Travis, "when are you and cereal girl tying the knot?"

"WE ARE _NOT_ GETTING MARRIED!" Cried both the Son of Hermes and Daughter of Demeter. Mark cackled in laughter holding his sides.

"Can we change the subject?!" Katie practically begged on her knees her face becoming brighter. This was getting too embarrassing.

"Sure," Naruko agreed, "This is getting irrelevant anyways," She sighed not even looking at the person who she was going to call, "Mark, your fly is down," She announced and the others turned to him laughing at him as he now had a dust of pink on his cheeks.

Mark frowned spinning on his heels turning the other way zipping up his pants mumbling things under his breath then turning back around glaring at everyone. "Karma is such a bitch..."

Naruko nodded in agreement, "Right you are!" She said, "Now, back to kicking the Hunters' asses, we first need a Captain to lead you into battle. Who will be the leader?" She asked looking at them and no one moved an inch, "...Charlie?" His black eyes widened in surprise and he shook his head quickly, "Okay, Silena? No? Katie? Uh-Uh? Travis? Connor? Percy?"

Percy bit his bottom lip nervously, "I...uh..."

"Oh, right, forgot. You're a Poseidon kid, you're not _leader worthy_. Got it, Sir Soggy."

The Son of Poseidon frowned. "It's not that! And what's wrong with me being Poseidon's kid?"

"Easy. You guys lack leadership. Unlike children of Zeus who will kill themselves just to be a leader, right Thalia?" Naruko smirked and Thalia blushed looking away. If there was one thing the blonde girl enjoyed, it was to tease Thalia. Before Percy could snap at Naruko he was interrupted by Annabeth.

"Naruko, why don't you just be leader?" She suggested and the blonde smiled.

"Me?" Naruko pointed at herself and Annabeth nodded, "Nah. I can't be leader. Really. I just can't."

Annabeth sighed desperately, "But-"

Naruko grinned. "Okay, Bethy, I know who can be a awesome leader. Thalia!" Thalia quickly looked at Naruko in disbelief with wide eyes. She was so going to get it later, "Now we need a co-leader Bethy. That will be you of course."

Annabeth glanced down unsurely. "I-I'm not sure-"

Naruko stood up from sitting on the steps to walk up to the younger blonde and place her hand softly on the younger blonde's shoulder. Annabeth's steel gray eyes met Naruko's bright blue ones. Naruko's hand slipped off of Annabeth's shoulder forming into a fist and grin spread across her lips, "I believe in you. You are the Daughter of Athena after all. So why not use that brilliant brain of yours?"

Annabeth couldn't help but smile and nod. She then noticed her role model's fist, she slowly formed her hand into a fist and bumped it on Naruko's feeling the same connection when they were back in their group. Her, Naruko, Luke and Thalia traveling around together fighting off monsters. Those were the good days. She missed those days.

"Alright!" The older girl took back her fist as did Annabeth, "We're going to need someone to take down the Ultimate Hunter...Zoe. I'll do it."

"Nuh-uh!" Connor grinned rubbing his hands together in a evil manner, "Travis and I need to have a crack at her! We'll give her our latest prank yet!"

"She won't know what hit her," Travis said. On the corner of his eye, Katie crossed her arms huffing rolling her eyes in annoyance. Typical Stoll bros stuff. A crooked smile formed on his lips.

Thalia finally butted in and said, "No. You'll both be guarding our flag with Nico and Bianca, Naruko's younger half brother and sister," The Stoll bros pouted at that. The spiky haired girl sent them hard terrifying glares causing their sweat to drop and strain a smile nodding, "...Naruko can go after Zoe, _and_ get their flag _and_ bring. It. Back. To. _Our_. Territory. Got that goldie locks?"

Naruko playfully saluted Thalia, "Yes ma'am!" But now she turned solemn. Because this moment was serious, "Don't worry Travis and Connor, if there are some problems with guarding the flag some **clones** of me will show up to help. I may have to have a bunch of **clones** to do a lookout for the Hunters, they'll report to you all and warn if the Hunters are coming or nearby Now the most important thing to remember out there is easy...you are _all_ comrades. Use teamwork and you'll be powerful in battle. My sensei told me something that I will never forget...if you break the rules you're considered scum, but if you leave your comrades behind then you're considered worst than scum."

"That is a cute thing to remember," Mark said, "But, uh, hello! We need a fucking plan to whip those Hunters asses! We have a leader, great but it should have been me, a co-leader, should have been me and someone to get Zoe and bring the flag back to our territory, seriously, it should have been me."

"You're too barbaric to be a leader," Silena said and Mark stuck his tongue out at her.

Naruko blinked, "...The plan? Gods, yeah! I totally forgot. When I tell you the plan spread it around to everyone. The plan is simple..."

* * *

It was time for the streak to end...

Both teams were strapping on their armor and going over plans huddled together. Some of the Hunters looked as if they've been crying, guess Zoe told them about her dream. Zoe kept glancing at Chiron from time-to-time with a look that said, 'I can't believe your making me do this.'

Team Naruko (yep, she chose the name) was pumped and ready for the game to begin. It was twenty nine Hunters vs. twenty nine campers. Their plan was so amazing that the Aphrodite kids were ready to kick ass.

"I'll show them 'love is worthless,'" Silena grumbled tightening her armlet, "I'll pulverize them!"

Mitchell walked up to Naruko with a nervous look. "Uh, Naruko?"

Naruko turned around to face him with a smile. "Yes, Mitchy?"

Mitchell fiddled with his sword, "Are you sure we're gonna win? I mean, we have our cabin in this game. The Aphrodite cabin can't fight well and-"

" _And_ you'll do great out there," Naruko promised, "Just use teamwork and you'll be fine."

"Okay..." Mitchell said unsure walking away chewing on his bottom lip.

Naruko turned to face her team with a solemn look, "Okay, guys! Chiron will signal the game to start any second now! Go to your respective spots!" Her team about to walk to their spots until she grinned and stopped them, "One more thing!...Let's finally end this crappy streak."

* * *

Chiron blew the horn signaling for the game to begin.

The Hunters and the campers sprinted over to their respective spots.

Naruko waited in a tree looking over the forest silently praying to her Father, Grandmother and Great-Grandfather that they would win this thing. She was also wishing that she had the Byakugan, but she guessed her sensing could help her out too.

Before she got in the tree she made a bunch of **Shadow Clones** to watch different parts of the forest. They had to lookout for the Hunters and warn the others, and to also fight incoming Hunters.

 _"Try whatever the hell you want, Zoe nightshade,"_ Naruko thought with a small frown, _"But this_ time _I will_ not _let you win. We're not vulnerable anymore...get ready to taste your own medicine."_

* * *

A **clone** of Naruko sprinted over to Thalia, Percy, Annabeth and some others.

Percy walked up to the **clone** , "Got anything?" He questioned the fake Naruko who nodded.

"Yeah," She breathed, "Just like we suspected, Zoe is the leader and she's got Hunters in every blindspot around the forest _even_ near their flag and ours."

"Well, if she has Hunters near our flag how come they haven't taken it yet?" Percy asked.

"Seaweed Brain," Annabeth began and he looked at her, "Zoe is smart. She knows better than to jump out, she doesn't have an advantage yet. She's waiting for us to fall apart and get mad at each other."

"She's got a dozen of tricks up her sleeve," The duplicate of Naruko said.

Thalia cracked her neck from side-to-side. "Yeah, but guess what? We've got even _more_ up ours. I've got to hand it to you, Naruko, having the Stolls setup a couple of their infamous pranks around here wasn't a bad idea."

The **clone** grinned sheepishly, "I know right? Since I did such a awesome plan do I get a reward?" She wiggled her golden eyebrows with a wink and Thalia blushed about to punch the duplicate but remembered it would pop so she would take her anger out on the real Naruko after the game.

All of a sudden arrows flew out of the trees, the others gasped but **clone** Naruko jumped in the way making some quick handsigns, she took a deep breath and her mouth dispensed a ball of blazing fire that shot forward burning the arrows to ashes. The others either got behind the blonde or beside her readying themselves and their weapons.

It turned quiet. But too quiet.

They expected more arrows to come but nothing happened.

Then five Hunters jumped out of the trees landing on the ground with their bows draw. They noticed that they were outnumbered, but this didn't bother them one bit. One of the Hunters, Phoebe, was leading this group.

The Hunters circled the campers slowly, if they tried anything, well, the Hunters would fill them up with dozens of arrows. The fake Naruko gritted her teeth and drew a kunai causing the Hunters to pull back even further on their bows but blinked when the kunai was thrown at the sky popping into a small explosion. Phoebe shared looks with her fellow sisters of the Hunt and bursts out laughing.

But their laughing stopped when they were encased in gallons of paint. They gasped and screamed, Thalia and Annabeth grabbed some of the Hunters since they couldn't move and tied them up to a tree while Percy and some others trapped the remaining in nets. The fake Naruko kicked their bows, arrows and knives over to a stump that was at least eight feet away from them. She then nodded to her teammates and hopped away leaving them to take care of things.

This teamwork and the plan was working. Maybe the campers would win. They smiled at one another fist bumping and hugging. But their happy moment was interrupted by what sounded like an evil chuckle.

Thalia glared deadly at Phoebe, "What's got you laughing?" She demanded. This wasn't a funny moment for them. A painful, embarrassing and losing moment? Why...duh.

Phoebe caught her breath and sighed narrowing her eyes at all of them. "You little barbarians will _not_ win Capture the Flag. Zoe is our leader and she will take your flag from right under your noses!"

Annabeth frowned and said, "We'll admit that your Lieutenant maybe the strongest of you all..."

* * *

 _"...but she isn't_ strong _like Naruko."_

The real Naruko was running across the forest trying to find her team's flag. Her golden eyebrows were furrowed and her bright blue eyes were narrowed at everything. She was ready for some Hunter to try and jump her. But a smile flashed across her lips at sensing that Annabth and the others took care of some of the Hunters that tried to take them down.

* * *

Beckendorf, Silena, Mark, Katie and some others were currently fighting off hunters who, unfortunately, jumped out of the bushes firing arrows and hunting knives at them. Thalia told Annabeth to go to this team but it would take awhile to get there.

Hopefully, she comes in time.

Katie yelped as a knife was flown at her head but struck the bark of a tree as she dropped down into the grass. She quickly lifted her hands up causing the ground to rumble lightly. Roots grew out of the ground wrapping tightly around their ankles making them fall back. A smirk formed on her lips, but smirk wilted and her eyebrows knitted at seeing Silena being thrown onto a tree roughly.

These damn Hunters were going to pay for hurting her teammate/friend.

She stood up on her feet waving her hands at the ground lifting them up forcefully, beads of sweat dripped down her face as medium sized roots broke out of the ground to wrap themselves around some Hunters' waist throwing them in different directions with screams, grunts and groans. She dropped her hands with a grin knowing that her Mother would be proud of her.

With moves like that? Hell yeah!

Before a Hunter could take Katie out from behind, Mark quickly grabbed the Hunter throwing the girl across his shoulder and he grinned when he back met the ground hardly. Katie turned to him with a thankful smile, "Thanks."

Marks shrugged and flexed his arms giving each a light peck. "Yeah, well, with guns like these..."

Katie rolled her eyes at the Son of Ares. Guess he isn't ever modest...

Beckendorf lunged at two Hunter's who had their knives drawn. They were ready to cut him in places he didn't even know existed! But he did the strangest thing...he ran behind a tree they were under making them arch a brow and frown. They were ready to cut! But then they suddenly realized why he ran behind the tree. Pounds of hot melted chocolate fell from the tree and covering the two Hunters who screamed running around because of the steaming hot chocolate that burned their skin.

Silena dropped down out of the tree with rope behind her. She ran over to the two Hunters backing them up at a boulder and quickly trapping them in the rope. Beckendorf walked over to her by her side with a soft smile.

The Daughter of Love smirked now face-level with one of the chocolate encased girl's, "So...what was that you said? Something about 'love being worthless?'" The Hunters growled darkly wanting to snap at the Aphrodite girl but her mouth was caked in chocolate.

"Those Stoll's are somethin' else with their pranks," The Son of Hephaestus commented with an amused smile and a shake of his head.

"You're telling me," Silena mumbled. The Stoll's truly were the Kings of Pranks.

Katie scrunched her nose at seeing the chocolate. That was the same one the Stoll's used to prank her cabin! And she still argued with them about it.

Annabeth then arrived huffing and panting trying to catch her breath. She scanned the area to see that all the Hunters were either knocked out, tied up or caught in nets, "Looks like you guys didn't need any help at _all_ ," She whistled impressed, "...I need for three of you to stay here to watch the Hunters and the rest come with me."

"I'll stay here," Silena offered and looked at Beckendorf and Katie, "You stay with me," They nodded and she looked at the others pointing at Annabeth, "...You guys go with Annabeth. We've got a game to win."

* * *

"...Well, it's about _time_ you showed up, _Zoe_."

Zoe growled at seeing Naruko in front of her prize that was guarded by the Stoll's, Bianca and Nico who were all grinning. Naruko lifted her head up with a smirk that said, 'We are _so_ going to kick your asses.' Her arms were crossed over her chest, her arms tightened gripping onto a special kunai.

What was going through Zoe's mind was the where were the other Hunter's who were hiding in the tree that were supposed to be shooting arrows by now. Naruko dropped her arms by her sides now changing her expression to solemn like she always did when she had to fight. Her grip tightened so much on the kunai that her knuckles cracked.

Connor whistled at hearing that but yelped quietly at being elbowed in the side by his older brother who shushed him trying to watch the action scene. This was better than going to the movies!

"I have waited a _very_ long time to fight thou," Zoe said whipping out one of her hunting knives. Her feet shifted on the ground in a fighting stance, "Do not try any of thy tricks thou have up thy sleeve. Knowing that thou was a lover of, ugh, Lord _Apollo_."

The younger Son of Hermes blinked at Naruko. "You had sex with the Sun God _more_ than once?"

Bianca scowled Connor before covering her little brother's ears. He was far too young to hear about that kinds of stuff!

"Let's do this, Zoe," Naruko shifted her feet on the ground and glanced at Zoe's while gritting her teeth.

"Gladly."

Zoe zoomed in front of Naruko in top speed, she swung her knife at the blonde's head who hopped over the now angry Lieutenant's head and landing on the ground but her leg sweep around Zoe's feet knocking her back on the ground. The blonde grinned but regretted when Zoe grabbed her ankle pulling her down next to her.

Naruko flipped up to her feet but deadpanned at seeing that Zoe did the same. The whiskered girl drew a kunai throwing it at Zoe's shoulder who quickly dodged it and grabbed her bow shooting arrows at Naruko who gasped jumping, sliding and dunking away from the arrows that came her way. No matter how much she wanted to unleash her full power on Zoe, she remembered she couldn't because this wasn't one of her monster or dangerous ninja opponent.

This was someone who didn't have Chakra or was a vicious creature who wanted to kill Naruko.

Maybe she could summon up a few Shadow Clones or Dopplegangers.

This movement didn't stop for a few minutes until the Shinobi clapped her hands together and the ground cracked open causing Zoe to gasp backing away before she fell in. Crawling out of the crack was Skeletal Warriors who were groaning and moaning gripping onto their swords. Only three were summoned and Zoe cursed her Lady's Niece under her breath. She was about to attack the Warrior's until Naruko pointed behind her.

Zoe arched a brow at hearing a bunch of familiar feminine voice screaming, 'No! No! No!' She recognized the voices swinging her head behind her to see some of her Hunters running after a **Clone** of Naruko who passed, what looked to be...

"Our flag!" Zoe cried out and glared poisonous daggers at the real Naruko who grinned, "Thou wanted this to happen! To keep me away from my team's flag!"

The Great-Granddaughter of Zeus shrugged with a smile, "Well, what can I say? I'm a genius."

Zoe's fists clenched tightly, "We will _not_ lose!" She ran past Naruko to make a grab for the camper's flag until a **Clone** slammed down the Hunter's flag right in front of her with a smirk. Zoe was about to rage. Right now.

"WE FUCKING WON!" Mark and the real Naruko cheered. All the camper's ran up to the blonde with big grins and smile plastered over their lips jumping up and down with her in a tight group hug.

Chiron blew the horn ending the game before tossing it over his shoulder trotting over to the huge group of camper's with a huge grin of his own. "The camper's have won! For the first time in millennia!"

Some hunter's glared at the camper's but mostly at Naruko. She was the cause of their lost.

"Oh my Gods!" Cried Annabeth as she saw something or a someone approaching. They were shrouded in dark murky green mist, when it got closer, all the camper's and Hunter's was taken aback by what it was.

Naruko frowned but moved past everyone so she could stand at front to see what it was. Her blue eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

"T-This is impossible," Chiron said with nervousness taking over his voice, "It...she...has _never_ left the attic before."

Mist curled around everyone's feet and no one dared to move a muscle. Her voice hissed and rang through Percy and Naruko's ears but everyone else covered their ears wincing.

 _ **"I am the Spirit of Delphi, Speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, Slayer of the mighty python,"**_ The old mummified Oracle spoke, _**"Approach, seeker, and ask,"**_ Her cold dead eyes faced Percy but then they scanned Naruko and finally stopped at Zoe.

She swallowed before steeping up. "What must I do to save, my Goddess?"

The Oracle's mouth opened up and green mist poured out presenting a image of Artemis who was wrapped in chains, fettered to the rocks. She looked as if she were in pain and her hands were raised as if she were fighting off enemies.

The old Oracle spoke once more:

 ** _Six shall go West to the Goddess in chains_**

 ** _One shall be lost in the land without rain_**

 ** _The bane of Olympus shows the trail_**

 ** _Campers and Hunters combined prevail_**

 ** _A Daughter must reveal her secrets_**

 ** _To understand the one who she loves_**

 ** _The Titan's Curse must one withstand_**

 ** _And one shall perish by a parent's hand_**

The images faded away as the mist flew back into the Oracle's mouth. When that happened her old mummified body stumbled and fell face first onto the ground. Everyone was silent but gaped at the Oracle and everyone's eyes slowly faced Zoe.

Naruko felt a chill down her spine at hearing, 'A Daughter must reveal her secrets, To understand the one she loves.' It was talking about her telling Thalia about what happened during the time she left camp. The blonde cleared her throat shaking her mind off of that right now, her head faced Chiron who looked as if he saw a ghost. "Chiron," She said with seriousness taking over her voice.

"Yes, Naruko?" Chiron said straightening himself up now after that whole fiasco.

"...Let's settle this thing, shall we?"

* * *

 **Okay! That took awhile to write but it was worth for you guys! Thanks for the Reviews!**

 **You are all totally awesome!**

 **Oh! Please read my newest story, Gods: Son of Time: Lightning Thief if you have not read it.**

 **You know what to do.**

 **Review!**

 **Favorite!**

 **Follow!**

 **See ya in the next Chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! Came just out of the oven!**

 **I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON/NARUTO!**

 **I would have to kidnap both Kishimoto and Rick to do that!**

 **But I won't since they are so great.**

 **Chapter 5: They Earn A Quest!**

* * *

Naruko leaned against the rec room wall with her arms folded over her chest and a amused look on her face. Everyne was seated around the Ping-Pong table, the counselors of different cabins were there to discuss what happened earlier with the whole...Oracle coming out the attic to tell a prophecy thing.

It frightened everybody...everybody except for Zoe and her Hunters.

Naruko also brought Bianca along to the meeting. Why isn't Nico there as well? She invited him to come along as well, but, he said that meetings were boring and not fun. So he stayed back at the Hades cabin playing his Mythomagic cards.

Percy and Grover had to take the mummified Oracle back up to the attic much to their displeasure. The two were sneezing a bit from all the dust that the old Oracle was encased in. Phoebe stood next to Zoe who was seated at the end with a disgusted look on her face.

Zoe growled, beginning the meeting on a positive note. "This meeting is pointless!"

"So is your _face_ , but do you see us complaining?" Thalia fired at Zoe who glared daggers at her.

"How dare thou insult me?" The Lieutenant of Artemis hissed, "Thou are idiotic! The child of the womanizing God!"

Lightning was seen crackling all around the Sky God's daughter who was grinding her teeth. "You wanna fight? Did you forget we kicked your ass?!"

A groan was heard from, Phoebe, who was acting as Zoe's personal assistant. "Don't even _remind_ us. It is obvious you cheated."

" _We_ , cheated?" Annabeth scoffed, "We didn't cheat. You, Hunters, just can't accept the fact that the campers defeated you all for the first time in years."

Bianca looked up at her sister who was just staring at the floor with a grin, "...Aren't you going to stop them?" She questioned. She liked seeing her older sister take charge and fix things.

"Hell no," Naruko simply said surprising Bianca, "I'll let them handle this one on their own. They're mature, teenagers...I believe they'll overcome their differences and become friends." She dunked down quickly at seeing a hunting knife land roughly in the wall. Bianca's jaw dropped and stared at the knife before glancing at the blonde who slowly got back to her feet. She cleared her throat and nodded, "Yeah...I'll go stop this _now_ before someone loses an eye."

Bianca nodded lightly in agreement. She took one last glance at the knife then followed Naruko who stood behind Chiron (who was in his wheelchair form).

"WOULD YOU ALL SHUT UP?!" The whiskered girl screamed causing everyone including Chiron and Mr. D to cover their ears wincing. Her scream was worse than the Oracle's. When the screaming ceased, everyone hesitantly uncovered their ears looking at one another still wincing.

The Immortal Centaur looked up at Naruko with a thankful and horrified look, "...Thank you," He muttered and she nodded. He sighed scanning the Counselors who were seated before massaging his temples. He soon asked, "And where will you go, exactly?" His eyes landing on Zoe.

"West," Phoebe answered for Zoe, "You all heard the prophecy. **Six shall go West to the Goddess in chains.** We will get six Hunters and leave."

"Yes," Zoe agreed, "Artemis is being held hostage. We will find her and _free_ her."

"Ah-Ah," Thalia waggled her index finger and fixed both Phoebe and Zoe with a dry glare, "You're missing something, as usual, Zoe. The prophecy _also_ said **Campers and Hunters combined prevail.** We're supposed to work together."

"No!" Zoe shouted, "The Hunters do not need thy help. Thou campers will only get in the way."

Thalia grumbled in annoyance at how Zoe spoke. " _Your_. Not thy. No one has said thy, in like, three hundred years. Get with the times, will ya?"

Naruko burst out in laughter at watching Zoe trying to say and form the word. "Yerrr, we do not need, yerr help."

Thalia pinched the bridge of her nose with a sigh and waved the Lieutenant of Artemis off. "Just forget I said anything..."

"But Thalia is correct," Naruko said and Thalia smirked a little, "When people tend _not_ to listen to what the prophecy says...bad things happen. Plus, it really sounds like you guys need our help. The Hunters and The Campers must work together."

"Or do they?" Mr. D mused before taking a swig of his Diet Coke, "One shall be lost. One shall perish. Sounds rather nasty, doesn't it? What if you all _fail_ just because you tried to cooperate?"

"Uh, Dionysus?" Naruko saw him flinch at hearing her say his name, "Whose side are you on?" Her blue eyes flashed a darker color and he gulped then forced a nervous smile.

"Y-Y-Yours!"

"Good," She said, "But we have to cooperate, Zoe. I hate prophecies too. But you know how they are. Right now...all the hell I care about is to rescue my Aunt. I don't give a damn about who chose who to pick the people to accompany them, I just need Artemis back." Everyone stared at her. She spoke once more, "If Artemis isn't back by the twenty-first of December then...we're all doomed."

Mark, who was sitting next to Beckendorf, eyebrows rose up. "Doomed? How the heck are we doomed?"

The older teen's shoulders tensed, "It's the Winter Solstice," She answered and Mark was confused trying to figure out how 'Winter' could doom everyone. Sure it'll be cold and stuff, "The big Annual Meeting begins. Artemis _has_ to be there. She's the most vocal on that dumb Council. She's always arguing for action against Kronos's minions or whatever. If she misses that meeting then we are done. Another year lost of war preparations."

Mark scoffed, waving that off, "Us Demigods can create war preparations ourselves. We're going to be the ones fighting Kronos and his crappy minions, anyways. So why worry?"

"Thou idiotic boy...!" Hissed Zoe who was held back by Phoebe who glared at Mark, "I will gut thou if he speaks again!"

The Counselor of the Ares blinked. "What did I say?"

"Maybe you are right about that, Mark..." Naruko bit her bottom lip, "But...Artemis doesn't just talk about _that_ at those meetings..." Thalia raised a brow at the blonde girl. What was she talking about? Naruko realized she was saying too much and she half-smiled rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly, "N-Never mind. I-It was irrelevant anyways."

Everyone else stared at her like there was something she was obviously hiding. She saw this and gritted her teeth. "It was irrelevant so..." She quickly looked at Grover who was munching on Ping-Pongs balls covered in Cheez Whiz. He saw her and she shot him a look telling him to help.

" **One shall perish by a parent's hand** ," Grover bleated and interjected, "How is that even possible? Whose parent would kill them?"

The silence in the room turned heavy.

Percy glanced at Thalia wondering if Zeus would kill her. But he wouldn't...if there was one thing everyone knew, Zeus was protective of his Daughters. He practically went whackadoodle when Thalia died. So it couldn't have been her. Then he looked at Naruko. Her Father was Hades. He met Hades a couple of years ago while trying to save his Mother and return the Master Bolt to Mr. Zap-Happy.

Hades looked and seemed to be a laid back kind of guy. He wasn't like his brothers, that's for sure. So maybe it wasn't Hades either. Now Percy's sweat dropped with a worried gulp. His Father is Poseidon. Would his Father really kill him? Maybe he should've sent Poseidon that seashell pattern tie on Father's Day after all.

Chiron sighed heavily, "There will be deaths," He said, "That much we know."

"Oh, goody!" Dionysus grinned from behind his magazine. All eyes turned on him and he lowered his magazine with a sheepish look, "...Er, Pinot Noir is making a comeback...don't mind me." He then started back to reading his magazine giggling a little.

Naruko rolled her blue eyes and looked across the table at Zoe, "Anyways...I think four campers should go and two Hunters." If Zoe was drinking something right now, she would have spitted it out with a shocked expression.

"No. I cannot handle to be around... _four_ of thou all," She hissed in disgust looking at the campers.

Phoebe knitted her brows, "It isn't fair!"

"Life isn't fair, sweetheart," Naruko glared at Phoebe who gawked at her in disbelief. She cracked her neck from side-to-side, "Zoe, I suggest you pick who you want to be on your team or I'll do it for you."

Before Zoe grimaced at the blonde she stood up from her seat. "I shall go, of course, and so will Phoebe. She is our best tracker."

"And for the campers?" Connor asked cautiously. He silently prayed she didn't pick him.

"Me! Me! Me!" Grover jumped up. Scraps of Cheez Whiz, Ping-Pong balls and crackers slid off his furry lap, "I will do _anything_ to help Artemis!"

Zoe scrunched her nose eyeing him and shook her head lightly. "I think not, Satyr. Thou are not even a Half-Blood."

"But he _is_ a camper," Thalia pointed out, "Also, he's got Satyr's and woodland magic! You can play a tracker's song now, right, Grover?"

"Yeah! Absolutely!"

A aggravated sigh escaped Zoe's lips. "Fine," She said, "And the second camper?"

"Me," Thalia stood up from her seat as well. She stared at Naruko, mentally daring the blonde to question her. She saw this and grinned shrugging lightly, "I'm going too."

"...Okay! I'll go too!" Naruko clasped her hands together. She plastered her signature grin on her lips, "It'll be interesting. And I _love_ interesting stuff." Her gaze then turned to Bianca who was fiddling with her fingers. A soft smile came upon her lips watching her little sister, she placed a hand gently on the younger girl's shoulder, "We need four campers. Now we have three. Gotta have one more. You're coming with us."

Bianca's dark eyes widened in disbelief and excitement, "Really?" She almost squeaked. "Me? B-But I'm new and-"

" _And_ you'll do great," Naruko assured her. She dug in her pocket and soon took out a three bladed kunai. Bianca stared down at it in awe, "Take it. Use it. It'll come in handy, I promise!"

The younger Daughter of Hades stared at her older sister for awhile before smiling and taking the kunai. She was so excited. Going questing with her new sister! And she had a weapon! She silently prayed to their Father that she wouldn't take somebody's eye out with that thing.

"Hold on a sec!" All eyes turned on Percy, "I...want to come on the quest."

The Lieutenant of Artemis looked angrily at the son of Poseidon who swallowed his now dry throat. "I will _not_ travel with some, _boy_. Stay at this camp and do whatever it is thou likes to do. Hurt thyself with pointy objects maybe."

Percy now had on a small frown. "You all traveled here with me," He reminded her.

Naruko shrugged lightly. "Eh, Barnacle Boy's got a point there, Zoe."

Phoebe grunted at Percy, "It was just a short-term emergency. We will _not_ go across the country, fighting danger with some boy by our side."

"What about Grover?!"

Zoe shook her head. "The Satyr does not count. Technically, he is not a boy."

Naruko burst out laughing holding her sides trying her best to catch her breath. She fell on her back rolling around the floor still laughing. She laughed so hard her face turned tomato red.

"Hey!" Grover bleated out highly offended. He was a boy!

The older teen soon got back to her feet catching her breath before letting out a few more chuckles. She straightened up with a grin and looked at Grover biting back snickers. But when she remembered what Percy said she looked at him, "Stay put," She said sternly, "I get that you want to help out, Barnacle Boy, but, sometimes you can't always be the hero. Try giving others the spotlight for once."

Percy gritted his teeth and looked at Chiron who sighed. "I'm sorry, Percy, the quest is for Artemis. The Hunters are allowed to choose their companions."

Percy sat down defeated. He stared down at the table in sadness. Everyone except Naruko looked at him with much sympathy. But his now dark sea green eyes were glued to the table. Chiron decided to conclude the meeting for the boy's sake.

"So be it then," The Cenatur spoke, "Naruko, Thalia, Bianca and Grover will accompany Zoe and Phoebe on the quest. you will leave at first light. May the Gods," He glanced at Mr. D, "...we hope to be with you."

Everyone began to head out the door to their respective cabins to rest or do whatever. But Naruko stayed behind standing in the entrance of the room. There was one thing on her mind she just couldn't shake off.

 _"Jackson, so help me if you get caught while sneaking off to help us on this damned quest...I'll make sure you'll have an early funeral! That's for sure."_

* * *

 **Here is Chapter 5!**

 **Loved it? Liked it?**

 **Say something people!**

 **You know what to do!**

 **Oh, you don't?**

 **This is what you do:**

 **Review.**

 **Follow.**

 **Favorite.**

 **Repeat.**

 **Got it?**

 **Alright! See ya in Chapter 6!**

 **The Quest Begins!**


End file.
